The Other Side of the Mirror
by pawpatrolwolf
Summary: After an accidental fall through her mirror, Skye find herself at Canterlot High. There she meets 6 girls out of the ordinary. Tension is rising at the school however. Yet no one knows why. Can the girls figure out the mystery? Or will Canterlot High be stuck with un explainable arguments?
1. Chapter 1

Skye comes to Canterlot High: Chapter 1

It was a lovely day at the lookout. Skye and Rocky were having a picnic in the yard.

"Everyone thinks we are doing this as a date." Skye sighed.

"They are just being idiots." Rocky replied; pattting Skye on the back, hoping that she felt better.

"I will be right back; I have to go do something." Skye got up and walked over to her pup house.

Skye had wished for a 2 bedroom 2 bathroom pup house with the magic necklace she got from saving a Mer-Pony kingdom a couple moons ago with Everest and Zuma.

Skye went into her bathroom and looked into the mirror. It had a smudge on it; she touched her paw to the mirror. When it suddenly went through the mirror! She fell through the mirror, she felt herself spiraling through the mirror. Moments later, Skye sat up. She was a human! She was tan, had short pink hair, a pink skirt with her pup tag symbol on the side, a white blouse, and all pink flats.

"Whoa!" Skye felt her head for her ears. They weren't there.

"Hi there!" a voice yelled.

Skye looked up; she could see a pink haired girl running towards her. Her skirt was pink with balloons in the corner of it. She had on a white shirt with a heart in the middle, a blue jacket, blue bracelets, and blue shoes with white lace, and a bow at the top of each one.

"Hi, I don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you new?" The girl asked.

"I guess so." Skye answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Skye meets the girls: Chapter 2

"Are you an exchange student?" The girl asked.

"No." Skye answered.

"Pinkie Pie, quit your blabbering." Skye looked back. A blonde girl with apples on her cowgirl boots was coming towards them.

"Sorry 'bout that. Pinkie Pie loves to make a big entrance." The girl apologized. "I'm AppleJack by the way."

"I'm Skye." Skye answered. "You must be Pinkie Pie."

"If ya'll are new. Ah'd be happy to show ya around." AppleJack offered.

"That's a cool mark on your skirt." Pinkie Pie complimented. 'What is it?"

"They are supposed to be wings of some sort. My, uh, dad is a pilot. He had this skirt made just for me." Skye lied.

"That's the cafeteria, the Computer lab is in there." AppleJack pointed at each room.

Suddenly, a soccer ball went flying and hit Skye in the stomach.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry." Skye looked up a light blue girl with rainbow hair was running towards her. "Here let me help you up."

"This is Skye, she's new around here." Pinkie Pie introduced.

"I'm Rainbow Dash." The girl introduced herself. "You can call me Rainbow."

"Lunch is about to start , want to sit with us?" AppleJack offered.

"Sure." Skye followed the three girls into the Cafeteria.

Everyone looked over at a girl with red and yellow hair. She was being glared at and called names. Skye felt her mouth for her teeth. She couldn't believe it, she still had her pup teeth.

"Leave her alone." Skye butted into where the girl was standing.

"Why should we listen to you?" A blue and pink haired girl spoke.

"I bite." Skye showed off her sharp pup teeth.

Everyone backed away from the girl and went back to their tables.

"Whoa, where did you get teeth like that?" The girl asked.

"I don't know, I was born with them I guess." Skye answered.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash ran up to Skye.

"This is Sunset Shimmer. No details needed." AppleJack introduced.

Pinkie Pie looked over at their usual table, two other girls were already there, one had light pink hair, the other one had purple hair. Skye picked up an apple, some celery, and a sandwich. The four girls sat down with the two other girls.

"Well hello girls, who is this?" The purple haired girl asked.

"This is Skye, she gave the people who were picking on Sunset a fright so bad I think some of 'em started mumblin' mommy." AppleJack introduced once again. "This is Fluttershy and Rarity."

"How did you scare them?" Fluttershy asked shyly.

"With her teeth, her teeth." Pinkie Pie replied.

Skye showed her pup teeth to all of them.

"Whoa, how does she have teeth like that?" Rarity asked.

"She was born with them." Pinkie Pie answered.

"We are all gonna get along great. I just know it." Sunset Shimmer smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in Adventure Bay: Chapter 3

Rocky was still sitting on the picnic mat. He was getting annoyed.

"I don't like swearing. But it has been one freaking hour. Where is she, I'm starting to get worried." Rocky waited for 5 more minutes. "Okay, it's been too long. Ryder!"

"What's up Rocky? How is your picnic with Skye going?" Ryder asked.

"Bad. Skye said she would be right back, but she hasn't come back for an hour. Something might have happened to her." Rocky replied, panicked.

"Don't worry Rocky. No job is too big, no pup is too small." Ryder called all the pups. "Paw Patrol! To the lookout!"

The pups raced into the elevator. "Where's Marshall?" Chase asked.

"Whoa! Look out!" Marshall came flying in and knocked all the pups over.

The elevator stopped in front of the big badge. Chase had his super spy gear on. They reached the top and lined up how they usually do.

"Ready for action Ryder sir." Chase said.

"Pups, this might be the biggest problem we have ever had." The big screen came down. "Rocky and Skye were in the middle of their picnic when Skye had to go do something. But it has been an hour and Skye still hasn't come back. Something could have happened to her, so we need all paws on deck." Ryder pushed Chase's icon. "Chase, I need you to search from the air with your drone."

"Chase is on the case."

"The rest of you, I need you to search from the ground." Ryder explained. "Paw Patrol is on a roll!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Mystery Begins: Chapter 4

Skye was in math class. AppleJack was in there as well. The teacher was Miss Cadence.

"Can anyone tell me what 3 x 3x is?"

AppleJack raised her hand. "It's 9."

"Very good AppleJack."

Suddenly the bell rang. AppleJack and Skye walked through the crowd of people. Everyone was glaring at eachother. Suddenly AppleJack's phone beeped.

"My phone says something about the Pony Gossip." AppleJack opened the tab. "What in the name. It says a message from Lyra Heartstrings. Hey AppleJack, you look really stupid with that hat on, lose it." AppleJack looked furious, then suddenly she calmed down. "That's strange, how can this be from Lyra. She transferred to Ponyville Academy last week. For all I know, she never really noticed my hat." AppleJack said confused.

A few hours later, all the girls were in Study Hall.

"Did you guys get a message on the Pony Gossip board?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, I got a message from Bon Bon. She says that I'm sour like a bad candy." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Guys, when did this pony gossip thing start?" Skye asked.

"It started yesterday." Pinkie Pie answered.

"Something tells me that this gossip isn't true. After all, CHS has never had this much tensi0n before." Skye suddenly got an idea. "Someone is feeding off negative energy. Like another Dazzling."

"The more powerful they become, the closer they get to our magic." Sunset Shimmer put her hands over her mouth.

"It's ok, I'm also from another dimension." Skye whispered.

Rarity and Sunset Shimmer explained how their magic works.

"That's cool." Skye complimented.

Skye noticed a girl out of the corner. She had on a black blouse, a purple jacket, a purple skirt with a star that looked like it had magic aura's coming out of it in the corner, and black high tops. Her hair was purple, indigo, and green.

"Looks like there is a new student." Skye pointed at the girl.

"That's Starlight Glimmer; she just transferred here from Manehatten University." Sunset Shimmer explained.

Rarity noticed a necklace around her neck, it looked exactly like the ones the Sirens had. "Look at her necklace, girls."

All the girls looked at her.

"We need to keep our eyes on her." Ske concluded.


	5. Chapter 5

The Runner: Chapter 5

The seven girls were leaving CHS to go to Fluttershy's house. Which was only 5 minutes away.

"Thanks again for letting me stay at your place until I go back to Adventure Bay." Skye said.

"Oh it's no problem. I have plenty of room."

The girls arrived at Fluttershy's house and walked in. They walked up the stairs to Fluttershy's room. They talked for a bit.

"I'm going to go get some water." Rarity went downstairs to the sink. She pulled out a cup, when something out of the corner of her eye caused her to turn. She looked out the window to see Starlight Glimmer running somewhere.

"Girls! Get down here quick!" Rarity yelled.

The girls came rushing down the stairs.

"What's wrong Rarity?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"It's Starlight. She's running somewhere." Rarity explained.

"Well what are we waiting for, after her!" AppleJack ran out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Catching a Starlight: Chapter 6

The seven girls were running after Starlight. Who looked like she had some sort of jar in her hand.

Rainbow Dash picked up speed and tackled Starlight.

"What's with you running like that?" Rainbow Dash had her pinned to the ground.

"Am I not allowed to go for a run?" She replied.

Skye picked up the jar and opened it.

"Negative energy." Skye confirmed.

Rainbow ripped Starlight's necklace off.

"Weird. Her necklace isn't doing anything."

"Doesn't matter." Sunset Shimmer helped Starlight up but still held onto her wrist. "What are you doing with negative energy?"

"Does it matter; I was doing a friend a favor." Starlight kicked Sunset in the gut and ran off.

"Her friend?" Pinkie Pie questioned.

"We need to do further investigation." Fluttershy said.

"Let's start now." Rainbow Dash said.


	7. Chapter 7

Hot on the trail: Chapter 7

The girls were walking around town, following Skye.

"Since I'm an alternate dimension pup, this is gonna be easy." Skye spoke. "Clue sighted."

"It's Starlight's shoe, why would she lose her shoe?" Pinkie Pie questioned.

Skye picked up the scent on the shoe. "She went this way." Skye pointed to the north.

The girls ran off in the direction Skye pointed. She stopped at a sewer grate. "She went down this way."

Rarity stepped back far away. "No, no, no. No way, no how am I going down there."

"A storm is coming, would you rather get your hair wet?" Pinkie Pie dropped into the sewer.

Rarity quickly went down into the sewer, followed by Fluttershy, then Rainbow Dash, then Skye, then AppleJack, and finally Sunset Shimmer.

"This is nasty." Rarity complained.

Skye lead the girls to Starlight, who was holding negative energy in her hand.

"Here you are, master." Starlight bowed.

"Thank you Starlight." It was Adagio Dazzle, the leader of the Sirens! Her necklace had been repaired.

"Now hold up." Rainbow Dash came out from behind the wall. The other girls followed.

"Starlight! You said they wouldn't find us!" Adagio scolded her.

"It's over Adagio!" Sunset Shimmer tackled the orange haired girl.

"Get off me you ruffian." Adagio was pinned to the ground.

Sunset and Adagio rolled around and fought like two wild animals.

Adagio's necklace was smashed when Sunset kicked her.

"IT TOOK HUNKS OF MAGIC TO REPAIR THIS NECKLACE!" Adagio screamed, she ran off into the shadows of the sewer. Starlight ran after her.

"Girls, we solved the mystery." Skye jumped.

The girls left the sewer and went back to CHS. They were all by the mirror.

"Bye Skye, sure wish you could stay longer." Rarity hugged her.

"I wish I could stay to, but I have to get back to Adventure Bay. The Paw Patrol needs me." Skye hugged everyone. "I might see you guys again." She walked through the mirror. Moments later, she was back at the lookout.

"It's good to be home." Skye looked back into her mirror. "See you guys some other time."


End file.
